


Don't Judge a Relationship from One Bad Date

by Star4545



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkward Dates, Blind Date, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, first year of relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star4545/pseuds/Star4545
Summary: "You're American""Actually, my name is Simon"-Baz and Simon's first couple months of dating; from awkward first dates to truth confessions. A lot can happen in a few months. Also Simon's American in this one
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Don't Judge a Relationship from One Bad Date

To say that Simon was nervous was an understatement. His leg was shaking up and down at the speed of light and he was pretty sure that the amount of sweat compiling on his brow was not normal. The cafe’s air conditioning is not working as well as it should in the middle of a heat wave in central London. It seems as though Simon has to keep reminding himself of that list of things keeping him here. Not on that list is the lack of air-con. 

His eyes keep darting to the door. He is waiting for someone. Well, not just someone, a guy. A guy that might change Simon’s life. Merlin, he hasn’t gone on a date in a while. Simon hates meeting new people. His brother would say otherwise, but the anticipation of meeting someone new boils in the pit of Simon’s tummy, it always does. He wants to leave. He checks his phone quickly, not wanting to seem impolite if his date decides to show up. 12:30, his phone states. The time that date was supposed to start.

As if on cue, when Simon looks up from his phone, a person strolls into the restaurant. A young guy by the looks of him. The hostess points the man to Simon’s table. This must be his date. Simon is unsure of whether to stand or keep sitting. He wants to stand, but his leg is bumbling with pent up anxiety and he is afraid that once he gets to his feet he will make a total git of himself. 

The man approaches the table and Simon ungracefully stands up, sticking his hand out. “Hello.” He says. The man looks surprised, shaking Simon’s hand anyway. 

“You’re American.” The man says more as a statement than a question. Simon wants to quip back, ‘ _You’re British.’_ Simon is constantly forgetting that he is the odd one out here, that he is not in the country he grew up in, that to this man he seems foreign even though he was born on British soil.

“Actually, my name is Simon.” The man smiles, letting go of Simon’s hand and sits down. Simon does the same. 

“I’m Baz.” Simon smiles. He likes British names. His leg starts jittering again. He hopes Baz doesn’t notice. “So, what are you doing here in England?” He asks as he looks over the menu. Simon’s looked over the menu half a dozen times and has practiced the order in his head about twice that. 

“I’m in a graduate program at the university.” 

“What do you study?” 

“Psychology.” Baz looks up from his menu. 

“Why are you doing it here then?” Simon shrugs. 

“I was born here. It’s only a year long program then back to America for me.” The waiter comes along and takes their order. Simon still stumbles on his words even though he practiced it. Baz’s order rolls off his tongue. 

“You were born here?” Simon freezes. He really didn’t want to tell his sob story on the first date. 

“Uh, yeah.” He hopes Baz catches that he doesn’t want to talk about it, but the man is looking at Simon with such a fervor that he starts talking anyway. “My parents gave me up when I was a baby. Got left on the step of a home with the name Simon Snow written on my arm. After about three years in various care homes, a family adopted me. They took me back to America and the rest is history.” The waiter brings over their drinks and Simon takes the moment to drink his water. 

“Oh.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to over talk. I tend to do that when I’m nervous. That’s what my brother Micah says.” 

“You have a brother named Micah?” Simon nods. 

“He’s the one that set me up on this date.” 

“Your brother is Penny’s Micah. Merlin, small world. I met your brother once.” Baz pauses. He didn’t know whether Simon is a mage. Penny told him that he was, but he didn’t have a particular smell from his magic. He also didn’t know if Simon knew about Watford or not, so he is quick to change the subject. “Do you like it here?” Simon shrugs again. 

“Some parts.” He says. “Are you out of college?” Baz chuckles at the American wording. 

“Yes. I studied business and economics. I work now.” Simon nods. 

The conversation becomes scarce once the food comes out. Because of Simon’s overall anxiety and his tendency to eat fast, his manners come off less pleasant than he hoped. Baz on the other hand acted like a total gentleman; as if he was at high tea with the Queen of England herself. Simon thinks Baz is the epitome of the word posh. 

When the date ends, they awkwardly walk outside after a fight for the bill. Simon ended up taking it even though Baz has more than enough money to spare. 

“It was really nice meeting you!” Simon says cheerfully. 

“Same.” Baz says in a less than cheerful tone. He wanted this date to end. Simon sticks out his hand again for a farewell handshake. He is much more of a hug goodbye type of person, but Baz seems like the type of person that doesn’t like his personal space to be interrupted. Baz shakes Simon’s hand and they both walk their separate ways. 

-

“It was the worst date I’ve ever been on. I’m telling you, Pen. The guy was awful.” Baz says. He was sitting on the couch with his roommate Penny. 

“What was so bad about it?” Baz throws his head back, groaning. 

“His manners are atrocious, his leg was moving up and down which shook the table, he didn’t talk half the date, and he shook my hand at the end. No hug, no kiss on the cheek, a handshake.” 

“So, he is a little awkward.”

“A little is an understatement.” 

“He seems nice on the phone. I’ve talked to him loads.” 

“He has to be nice to you, you are his brother’s girlfriend.” Penny hits Baz’s arm lightly. 

“Why can’t you believe he is a nice person?” 

“I’ve never said I didn’t think he was a nice person.” 

“Micah says he never really has dated anyone before.” 

“That makes a lot of sense.” 

“He told me he had a long time girlfriend in secondary school, but hasn’t been in a relationship since.” 

“Has he ever been with a guy?” Penny shrugs. 

“I don’t know.” 

“You are supposed to know everything!” 

“I’m not going to ask my boyfriend about his brother’s relationship/sexual history.” 

“You should have before you sent me on a date with him.” 

“Baz, I don’t know why you are so worked up. It’s not like you go on dates all the time.” 

“Because he was so awkward.”

“Did you at least think he was attractive?” Baz thinks back to his date. Simon had nice eyes and his freckles were adorable. 

“Objectively so.” 

“And do you like his accent?” 

“Don’t really care if I’m honest.” 

“You are such a lying piece of shit. You love an American.” Baz sticks his tongue out at Penny.

“Are you sure he is a Mage?” 

“Why would I set you up on a date with a Normal? Baz, I know you only want to date Mages. Do you doubt me that much?” 

“It’s just that I couldn’t smell his magic.” 

“Maybe you weren’t close enough. Micah says he is right powerful.” 

“Why didn’t he come with Micah to Watford then?” Penny shrugs. 

“You might want to ask Simon that on your next date.” 

“I am not going on another date with him.” 

“Yes you are.” 

“I hate you.” 

“No you don’t.” 

-

“It was such a wonderful date.” Simon says on the phone with Micah. 

“Glad to hear it, Simon.” 

“He seemed like he was really interested in what I was saying and not to just get in my pants, you know. He just seemed really genuine.” 

“You could’ve met him sooner if you came to Watford with me.” Simon rolls his eyes. He has heard this spiel too many times to count from his parents and his brother.

“Yeah, I know.” 

“Yet you didn’t want to come. Didn’t want to leave-” 

“Can you drop it?” Simon interrupts, not wanting to talk about what his family deems as his worst possible decision in all his life. 

“Fine. Tell me more about your date then.” Micah says, not really wanting to hear, but happy that his brother is happy. 

“He tried to pay the check, but I didn’t let him.”

“What! Those Pitches are rich beyond belief and you’re a broke student.” Simon shrugs. 

“He’ll pay the next one.” 

“So, you are going to go on another date?” 

“Well… oh fuck,” Simon says. “I forgot to ask for his phone number.” Micah facepalms, annoyed at his brother for something so obvious. 

“I’ll get it for you. Hold up.” 

-

Simon arrives at Baz’s door, anxious for a date that he knows Baz planned and knowing nothing about it whatsoever. It’s been about two weeks since their last date. It takes him a few moments to work up the courage to even knock on the door. He does a few deep breathes before finally, _finally,_ knocking on the door. 

It isn’t Baz who answers. All this time, Simon was preparing himself to see Baz at the door. He would say this cute little poem and give him the bouquet of roses he has hidden behind his back. He is already holding the bouquet in front of him when the door opens to a girl. Of course, Simon knows this girl as his brother has been dating her for years now. Video call after video call has finally led up to this day. 

“Are these for me?” She jokes. Simon puts his finger on his mouth to convey to be quiet about the roses. She opens the door wider so Simon can step in. He does, looking around the apartment as he steps inside. It’s much nicer than his student accommodation. “Baz’ll be out in a minute. Merlin and Morgana, I can’t believe you are here!” Penny throws her arms around Simon. He imagined she would be taller in person. 

“I can’t believe I’m here either. I’m talking to the girl, the myth, the legend: Penny Bunce.” Penny laughs as she lets go of the hug. 

There are footsteps coming into the room and Simon looks over to see Baz who looks quite spiffy. Simon stands up straighter, walking over to him, the flowers behind his back. 

"Roses are red. I think you are cute. Here are some flowers that I chose for you.” Simon says, holding out the flowers for his date. He knew it was cliche and wasn’t sure if Baz would think it was cute, romantic, or just plain cringe. Baz smiles. It is a nice smile. He takes the flowers from Simon and Penny squeals. 

“That was so cute!” She says. Simon wishes Baz would’ve said something similar so he could get a read on whether cliche acts of romance are something Baz Pitch likes. Baz gives the flowers to Penny before walking over to Simon.

“Yes, very… cute.” Simon isn’t sure whether Baz is teasing or not, but he is so close to Simon that he is almost expecting an act of affection. “You look nice.” Simon blushes both from the proximity and the compliment. 

“You do too.” Simon blurts out. 

“Shall we be going?” Baz asks, holding out his hand for Simon to take. 

“We shall.” Simon takes Baz’s hand. It seems to soothe some of Simon’s unwanted anxiety. 

“Have him back by ten and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Baz rolls his eyes. 

“Okay mum.” 

“Mum.” Simon says, doing a terrible British accent. 

“Fuck off.” Baz says jokingly. 

“Say it again.” 

“Mum.” Simon smiles while Baz looks annoyed. 

“Off you two lovebirds go.” Penny says. Baz sends her back a dangerous glare while Simon turns beet red. 

Baz and Simon head out of the apartment and onto the streets of London. The afternoon is cloudy but not raining and it isn’t too hot. The two walk down the street hand in hand with Simon not knowing where they are going. 

“I should’ve asked you before I set this date up, but how much of the London tourist stuff have you done?” Baz asks. 

“None. I’ve seen Buckingham Palace, but I haven’t really-“ 

“Great. I’m going to be your personal tour guide for the day. We will be having high tea, hitting up all the main attractions, and then going on the painstaking slow London Eye.” Simon smiles. 

“That sounds wonderful.” 

After various tube stops and some walking, the two get to the House of Parliament. Baz relays history facts and Simon gushes about the architecture. 

“And this is where I once wee’d myself.” Baz says as they stand at a in-construction Big Ben. 

“Explain.” Baz laughs awkwardly. “You got yourself into this.” 

“Uh, so, I was standing here with my mother and father. I didn’t realize it was the beginning of an hour because the bell rung and I was so scared that I just peed myself. My parents were beside themselves. They were so scared someone we knew would find out.” Simon laughs. Baz likes his laugh; it’s loud and unrestraint. Baz doesn’t like loud things, but that is something he could find himself getting used to. 

“Did you live in London while it was still ringing?” 

“Yeah, I don’t miss it though. It was so loud.” 

“At least you always knew what time it was.” 

“That’s a nice way of looking at it.” 

They walk to the restaurant for high tea. Simon can’t imagine how expensive all this must be; not only is this restaurant in the tourist part of London, but high tea in of itself was an expensive thing to do. Then he remembers what Micah said about the Pitch family having money. Simon looks at Baz: his clothing, the way he speaks, the choice of activity screams ‘ _hey I’m rich. look at me’_ and Simon didn’t even bat an eyelash, just called him posh in his head. He’s itching to ask about it. How does the Pitch family have so much money?

“So, what do your parents do?” Baz looks at Simon with a neutral expression. He didn’t expect to talk on the subject of his parents, the ones he was trying ever so hard to get away from. 

“My father is the head of the Coven and my mother was the headmaster of Watford. My step-mother is an interior designer.” Baz seems uncomfortable, so Simon quickly changes the subject. 

“What’s the Coven?” Baz stares at Simon in disbelief. How does a Mage not know what the Coven is, even if he is an American?

“How do you not know what the Coven is? You are a Mage, right?” Now it’s Simon’s time to feel uncomfortable. Simon nods which almost surprises Baz because unlike every other Mage, he cannot sense Simon’s magic at all. 

“What’s your favorite type of dog?” Simon says, trying desperately to dodge any question that might led back to Watford and his stupid actions. Baz is taken aback by the sudden change of subject. It throws him off. “Mine are corgis. Have you seen them go down stairs? They are just like plop plop plop. It’s adorable.” Simon starts ranting about how cute corgis are. Baz only half listens. He thinks they are cute as well but he is also wondering where the hell their food is. 

Simon continues to rant. It’s more like a nervous babble at this point but he finds himself not being able to stop. The worst part of it is, the words he are saying aren’t helping Baz to get to know him, he’s just talking about dogs. He is desperately hoping that either the food comes or Baz becomes so annoyed he cuts Simon off. 

A relief to both of them is when the food comes; a tower of small cakes and Victoria sandwiches. The food tasted heavenly to an always hungry Simon. 

“This was a great idea.” Simon says, once the food is gone and tea drunken. Baz smiles. 

“Glad you enjoyed it.” Baz reaches for the check and Simon lets him because there is no way he could afford this right now. 

Once they are back on the street, Simon says, “I’m sorry I didn’t reach for the check. I’m kind of in a bind money wise right now.” He is almost embarrassed by it because here he is on a date with some posh guy who is taking him to all these expensive places today and all Simon could afford for their first date, albeit was Penny and Micah who made the meeting location, was a meal at some cheap cafe. “I’m not using you for your money or anything. Not that I know you have a lot of money. Fuck, I can’t stop talking. Sorry.” Baz reaches for Simon’s hand again, squeezing it gently. 

“It’s okay. I don’t mind at all.” 

Baz and Simon walk around Hyde Park as the afternoon sun shines. Simon has been to this park before when he needed to relax. They walk until they become tired and Simon suggests sitting down under a tree. They sit across from each other, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. Baz is humming some song that Simon doesn’t know, but it’s nice. 

“Have you ever been to America?” Simon asks. 

“No. I would like to.” Simon wants to say something like ‘ _maybe you can come and visit me one day,’_ but it’s too early for such a request. “I know this sounds really cheesy, but I really want to go to Disneyland.” Simon laughs. 

“I love Disney.” 

“Do you live near Disneyland?” 

“Same state, California, but not really near it. It’s a couple hours drive.” 

“Oh.” 

“My family used to go once a year. We don’t anymore.” 

“That sounds nice.” 

“It was.” 

In a moment like this, with the sun setting in the sky and a light autumn breeze filters over their faces, Baz realizes that he doesn’t hate Simon. His first impression was tainted by bad table manners and awkward gestures. Baz looks over to Simon who is lying down on the grass, eyes closed. Baz questions if he is asleep. He looks at him. _‘Yeah, he’s cute,’_ Baz admits to himself. 

“You’re staring at me.” Simon says. 

“I like looking at pretty things.” Simon blushes. Baz likes seeing the red on him. 

“That is such a line.” Baz scoffs, lying down next to Simon. 

“It’s true though. You’re very handsome, Simon Snow.” Simon turns his head, a huge smile on his face. They are so close, their legs touching. 

“Can I tell you something?” Simon asks. Baz nods, hoping it will be something about his magic or lack-thereof. “I’ve never dated a guy before. I just came out… like right before I left. Does that turn you off?” 

“No, just a bit nerve wracking is all.” 

“Don’t worry, you’re doing everything right.” 

“Shut up.” Baz says, blushing. “Have you ever kissed a guy?” Simon nods. 

“One.” At that moment, Simon thinks that Baz is going to kiss him, but he doesn’t. “Do you have a type?” 

“No. I don’t date a lot.” 

“Oh.” 

“But if I did have a type, you would be it.” 

“Stop with the lines.” 

“You don’t like them?” 

“They keep making me blush.” 

“I’m going to keep using them then. C’mon, it’s time to go to the Eye.” Baz stands up and holds out a hand for Simon to get up. Baz stealthily looks around before pulling out his wand, quietly casting, “ **clean as a whistle,** ” to clean the grass off of them. Simon is uncomfortable by the use of magic, but doesn’t say anything. 

Baz pays for a taxi to take them there. Simon watches as the city moves slowly by. Soon, he can see the Eye. They wait in line until they get put in a carriage. Baz pulls Simon away from the others in the carriage. As the Eye makes its slow descent, Simon interlocks their fingers. Baz looks down at their hands; it feels natural. Simon doesn’t complain about the slow pace, just watches out the window as they climb higher and higher into the sky. 

“I love this.” 

“Good.” Baz replies.

“I love London.” 

“Me too.” 

“How long have you lived here?” 

“This will be five years.” 

“Amazing.” 

The Eye starts to descend, their carriage getting closer to the ground. Simon looks over to Baz; handsome, handsome Baz. He is admiring the view of London. Simon kisses Baz’s cheek, catching him off guard. 

“What was that for?” 

“This has been a wonderful date.” 

After the ride, Simon goes with Baz to his apartment. He doesn’t plan to stay there, more like drop Baz off. The tube is crowded and the streets full, but they soon get to the apartment. 

“I had a really good time.” Simon says. 

“Me too.” Baz says. Simon smiles. 

“Um, may I have your phone number, so we don’t have to go through Penny and Micah to plan our next date.” 

“Our next date?” Simon’s heart starts beating faster. 

“Do you not want that? Did I read the situation wrong?” Baz laughs. 

“I would love another date, Simon.” Simon blushes. 

“Oh okay!” Simon fumbles for his phone in his pocket, giving it to Baz. 

“Text me, yeah?” Baz says, unlocking his door and going inside. Simon was hoping to kiss him. 

-

“He isn’t awful.” Baz says. 

“See. You just had to give him a chance.”

“He kissed my cheek on the London Eye.” 

“No he didn’t! That’s so adorable. You have to keep him.” 

“And he barely let go of my hand which when you see couples like that you think it’s kind of clingy, but it was really… nice.” 

“Sounds like someone is happy.” 

“Shut up.” 

“Did you find out about his magic?” 

“I think it’s a rough subject. I’ll figure out a way to ask.” 

“When I hugged him, I didn’t feel his magic.” Penny says. 

“I told you.” 

“Weird.” 

“Weird is right.” 

-

“-and he looked really nice when the sun hit him in the park. I thought he was going to kiss me. I would’ve kissed him back.” 

“You think he is hot?” Micah asks. 

“Fit. That’s what the British say.” 

“So you think he is fit then?” 

“Incredibly so.” 

“I know he would be your type.” 

“I don’t have a type.” 

“You so do. You like the hard-to-get type.” 

“Baz isn’t playing hard to get.” 

“He didn’t let you kiss him at the end of your date. He’s dragging you on.” 

“At least I got his phone number.” 

“Did you text him?” 

“Don’t you have to wait 48 hours or something?” 

“It might be cute to text him goodnight.” 

“That won’t look clingy.” 

“I don’t think so.” 

-

Simon texts Baz ‘ _goodnight x’_ and Baz’s heart flutters. 

-

Baz comes to Simon’s apartment for their next date three weeks later. Baz knocks on the door of the small apartment. Simon answers, admiring how cute Baz looked with a scarf wrapped around his neck and a beanie, that Simon bought him, on top of his head. 

“Hey.” Simon says, opening the door to allow for Baz to walk out of the cold hallway. Baz looks around. The student commendation that Simon is living in is almost unlivable. There is barely any counter space for the kitchen and has a bedroom the size of a shoebox. Simon didn’t mind it when he was alone, but having Baz see it embarrassed him. 

“Hey.” Baz starts to take off his outerwear and puts it on the coat rack. 

“So I was thinking what we could do for this date and I decided on baking some cookies, more specifically pumpkin cookies. I even bought little cookie cutters to make them look like pumpkins. Then I’ll cook some dinner and we can watch a movie.” 

“You cook?” 

“Yeah. I like baking more, but I need to eat something other than scones.” Baz joins him in the minuscule kitchen. “I got us both aprons.” Simon hands Baz an all black apron that says ‘ _hot stuff coming through.’_ Baz laughs as he sees what it says, reluctantly putting it on. Simon starts to put on his apron which had a chest of ripped guy on the front. 

“Is that what you look like without your shirt on?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” 

Simon does most of the baking while Baz does the decorating. They work well in the kitchen with minimal mess. By the time for the cookies to go in the oven, some of the cookie dough is gone. If you ask Simon, he will say Baz ate it all, but it was all him. Decoration and all, the cookies look amazing. Baz has to admit that this is a great date idea. It is nice to see Simon so in his element. 

“Want a cuppa with a cookie?” Simon asks. Baz nods. “You can sit down on the couch, I’ll bring it over.” Baz sits on the couch. Simon puts the kettle on. 

“When did you get into baking and cooking?” 

“When Micah came back from Watford, he would not shut up about some sour cherry scones he had there. I found a recipe online and learned to make them for him. From then on, I found that I loved making food, especially for other people. I like taking care of those around me.” That is the first time Simon had willingly brought up Watford. It brings a little relief to Baz hearing something magic related come out of Simon’s mouth. “Do you cook?” Baz laughs. 

“I’m a horrid cook. I know how to make pasta and scrambled eggs. That’s about all.” 

“I can teach you.” 

“I would love that.” 

“What kind of tea do you want?” 

“Peppermint.” 

“Sugar, honey, milk…?” 

“A splash of milk.” 

“Coming right up.” Simon makes Baz a cup of tea and brings it over to him with a cookie before going back and grabbing the same for himself. 

Simon sits next to Baz on the couch. They are sitting so close that their legs are brushing each others. Simon clinks his mug with Baz’s. They both take a bite of the cookie. Simon moans quietly. 

“I’ve never made this recipe before.” Simon says. 

“It’s so good.” 

“I know.” 

“Does dating you include baked goods?” 

“Very likely.” 

“Will you be my boyfriend then?” Simon laughs. 

“Are you actually asking?” 

“Depends.” 

“Do you think it’s too early?” Baz shrugs. 

“Maybe.” Simon takes a sip of tea. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll still bake for you even if we aren’t dating yet.” 

“Yet?” 

“Well, I figure this thing between us is going pretty well.” Baz nods. He likes this, whatever this ends up being. “Does Penny cook?” 

“More than I do, but still neither of us are that good.” Baz says. “Do you have a favorite thing to make?” 

“Scones.” Simon says. “I’ll make them for you one day. You’ll never want to stop eating them.”

“Cocky, aren’t you?” 

“I’ve let the compliments of my family go to my head.” Simon puts his mug down on the coffee table and Baz follows suit. “Want another cup while I make dinner?” 

“You don’t want help?” 

“I want to cook for you.” Simon kisses Baz’s cheek and grabs the mugs, going to the kitchen to wash-up before starting to cook. “Relax, darling.” Baz blushes at the nickname. 

As Simon starts to cook, Baz thinks of how this might be a good time to question Simon about his magic. He looks so comfortable in the kitchen that maybe that would be a level of comfort. He figures that if he wants Simon to share something, he has to share something too. 

“I’m a vampire.” Baz says out of nowhere. Simon is taken-aback by the sudden comment.

“What?” Baz walks to the kitchen. 

“I’m a vampire and I wanted to let you know before we get any farther.” 

“Oh. I’ve never met a vampire before.” 

“I’m not going to hurt you.” 

“I didn’t think you would.” Baz likes Simon even more now. “So you are both a vampire and a Mage?” 

“Yeah.” 

“That’s really cool.” 

“I don’t kill humans. I’ve never had a taste of human blood.” 

“That’s good.” 

“I can also do this,” Baz starts a fire in the palm of his hand. Simon looks amused. 

“Why didn’t you tell me? We could of had the cookies done way sooner.” The two of them laugh. Baz watches as Simon’s adam’s apple bop up and down. “Um, well, fuck, you’ve probably noticed by now. You aren’t fucking thick.” Simon hasn’t looked at Baz, he is still cutting up things for dinner. 

Then all the sudden, there is a change of smell in the air. It is a strong cinnamon smell, but it isn’t from the cookies. Cinnamon and smoke and bacon, a delightful mix in Baz’s opinion. Simon looks up at Baz, tears in his eyes. Simon starts to walk away, turning around to face an empty wall. 

“I can smell your magic.” Simon nods. Baz tries to get close to Simon causing the latter to flinch.

“It drives a lot of people away.” There is a faint outline of smoke around Simon, something Simon is well aquatinted with, but not something that Baz is. 

“I think it smells good.” 

“No.” Simon says. 

“Yes. It isn’t driving me away at all. Why would you hide it? How do you hide it?” Simon turns around, wiping his red eyes, going to the sink to wash his hands, and continues cutting vegetables for dinner like nothing has happened. “Sorry, you don’t have to tell me.” 

“I want to, but I don’t know where to start.” The smell lingers in the air for a few minutes before fading away. The smoking aura around Simon disappearing. Simon really wants to tell Baz, but he is anxious to. 

“You really don’t have to tell me, but please don’t hide your magic if you don’t want to. It’s not pushing me away. I find it… comforting.” The smell of Simon’s magic fades into the air, the smokiness around Simon coming back. 

“I think I always had a lot of magic, maybe that’s why my parents gave me up. I used to have bad dreams and explode. When I was adopted, it was kind of hard to not see the amount of magic I had. My parents always tried to make me proud of it, but it kept pushing people away: Micah, my ex-girlfriend Agatha, people at school. I went to a Normal school, so i needed some way to mask it. I went over to Agatha’s house and her dad is Mage doctor. He taught me how to conceal it. So now I mask it because I never know how people will react. You are like the only person who likes it.” 

Simon turns his back to start cooking. Baz drops the questioning. He feels like he has done enough tonight. He sits on the couch, listening to Simon hum songs while he cooks. Baz really does like the smell and presence of Simon’s magic. It’s really hard to find gay magicians, especially ones to date. 

Simon places two plates of food on the coffee table. He then goes back into the kitchen to retrieve some silverware and water. “Sorry I don’t have a proper table.” 

“It’s okay.” Baz takes a bite of his food. “This is great.” Simon blushes. 

“Good.” Simon takes a bite of his food, nodding. “It is pretty good.” Baz rolls his eyes. 

“So cocky.” Simon smiles, making Baz smile. “What is your magical instrument?” 

“A wand, you?” 

“I also have a wand.” 

“So, how often do you have to feed?” 

“Oh, um, every other day. Everyday is preferable, but sometimes it’s hard.” Simon nods. “Does it hurt to hold in your magic?” 

“Not really. Maybe if I were to hold it in for a whole day it would.” Simon takes a sip of his water, looking at Baz. “I’m really happy that you trust me enough to tell me about your vampirism.” Baz’s heart warms. 

“I’m glad you trusted me too.” Every time Simon sees Baz, he likes him more and more. 

“Do you have siblings?” Simon asks. 

“Yeah, a lot.” 

“Boys or girls?” 

“All girls.” 

“That’s sweet.” 

“They aren’t.” Simon laughs, putting his empty plate on the coffee table. 

“Want to watch a movie?” Baz glances at the time on his phone. 

“It’s getting late.” 

“Sleepover tonight?” Simon’s anxiety rushes over the answer. He wants more time with Baz. 

“I can’t.” 

“Do you work tomorrow?” 

“You are so insistent.” 

“Well, do you?” 

“I don’t, but…” 

“I have class in the afternoon. Listen, we get up leisurely and I’ll make breakfast. You’ll go do whatever Baz Pitch does on a day off and I go to my classes.” Simon is pouting as if he knew that is Baz’s weak spot. 

“Fine.” Baz says annoying although he isn’t really annoyed. Maybe he’ll let Simon kiss him tonight. 

“Yay.” Simon kisses Baz’s cheek, collecting the dirty plates. 

Simon comes back with the plate of cookies. He picks up the remote and they browse to find a movie. They pick some stupid romantic comedy that Simon is pretty sure he has seen on late-night TV in a drunken state. Baz doses off halfway through the movie due to a full stomach and exhaustion from a busy day. He wakes up with the movie still playing. Simon hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep. He tries to understand what is happening in the movie, but is left confused and disappointed by the ending. 

Simon yawns loudly and obnoxiously when the movie’s credits start to roll. The plate of cookies is almost completely devoured. Baz would find it ridiculous if it was anyone but Simon Snow, the same boy who ate half the cookie dough earlier today and almost all the Victoria Sandwiches when they went for high tea. 

Simon wraps up the cookies and gestures Baz to follow him into the bedroom. “I’ll sleep on the couch.” He says. 

“Simon, we can sleep in the same bed. It’s fine.” 

“Oh okay.” Simon digs through his drawers and finds a pair of joggers and an old, baggy shirt for Baz to wear to sleep.

Twenty minutes have passed before they get into bed. “Warning, I’m a cuddler.”Simon says. Baz lets out a sound of fake annoyance. They both get under the blankets on Simon’s bed. They are closer than they have ever been before, their faces inches apart. “Hi.” 

“Hello, Simon.” The light to the bedroom is still on. Simon takes a moment to admire Baz’s freckle-less face; how Baz’s face is devoid of any acne, moles, or wrinkles. Simon pushes some of Baz’s hair out of his face. 

“You are the most attractive vampire I’ve ever seen.” Baz scoffs. 

“Have you seen Edward Cullen?” 

“Have you seen yourself?” 

“Well unlike you Snow, I don’t give myself compliments.” 

“I guess I’ll have to give you compliments then.” _Have Baz’s lips always been this pink?_

Baz admires Simon. He loves his moles and the one dimple that shows up when he smiles on the right side of his face. Baz is so happy Penny made him go on that second date. Baz reaches out to caress Simon’s cheek.

“i would say you are the most attractive mage, but have you seen Harry Styles?” 

“Harry Styles is a Mage?” 

“No Normal can be that perfect. All of One Direction are Mages, how else do you think they got so many fans?” 

“It all makes sense now.” Simon says. “How do you know this?” 

“Father is the head of the Coven, keep up.” 

“You keep saying Coven and I still have no clue what it is.” 

“Do you not know anything about the World of Mages?” Simon shrugs. “The Coven is the government of the World of Mages.” Simon gawks. 

“I’m in the presence of a celebrity.” Baz laughs. 

“Not really.” 

“Well in my mind, you are.” Baz knows that Simon hasn’t moved any closer and neither has he, but it feels like they are even closer now. He knows he wants Simon to kiss him, but he is starting to not care as long as Simon’s lips end up on his. 

“May I kiss you goodnight?” Baz asks. 

“I would love that.” 

Baz moves closer, closing the distance between them. Their bodies were pressed against one another’s. Baz moves slowly to Simon’s lips, but Simon being the anxious and impatient mess he is, closes the gap. Simon likes the feeling of Baz’s lips on his. Simon never understood why he even bothered with girls sometimes, kissing guys is just so much better. Baz didn’t mind kissing Simon either, especially as the smell of their magic mingles together in the air. Who would have thought cedar and cinnamon would smell good together. 

It’s very apparent to Baz that Simon wants to go further than just snogging and if he didn’t want to carry on with this relationship, he might have continued it further, but he felt he owed it to Simon to make their forthcoming sexual actions meaningful. Maybe the fact that Baz’s hands are cupping and squeezing Simon’s ass was leading him on. Truthfully, Baz isn’t the most knowledgable about relationships. He has hooked up with a couple guys during his time at Watford and Uni, but none had really mattered to him enough to start a relationship. Penny kept insisting he needed at boyfriend. Simon would be a good boyfriend. 

Simon’s tongue is invading Baz’s mouth and merlin does it feel nice. Simon finds himself loving every moment that his lips are on Baz’s. He likes how close they are. At this moment, his magic doesn’t bother him and Baz surely isn’t pushing him away because of it. 

“Simon, we can’t have sex tonight.” Baz says. Simon has started to kiss his neck now and Baz’s self-restraint is really depleting. 

“Why not?” 

“I want our first time to be special.” Simon laughs. “Why are you laughing?” 

“It’s just… nice. I really like that. You are really thoughtful.” Baz has never been called that before, so it takes him as a bit of a surprise. “Are you tired?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I’ll turn out the light. I call big spoon.” 

“You like being big spoon?” Simon nods. “We really are meant to be.” Simon turns out the light and pulls Baz into his arms. Simon is warm, like a personal heater. Baz falls asleep with the sounds of steady breathing and the smell of cinnamon surrounding him. 

Simon wakes up before Baz. He gets up and takes a quick shower before deciding to make fresh scones for him and Baz. Baz wakes up to a delectable smell of Sour Cherry Scones which brings a hoard of nostalgia. A bleary eyed and bed-headed Baz walks into the kitchen. Simon is about to put in the second batch of scones. 

“Good morning.” Simon says cheerfully. “I made scones, they might be a little cold now.” 

“ **Some Like It Hot.”** Baz casts on the plate of scones. Simon looks surprised. “They’ll be burning now.” 

“I don’t know that spell.” This confuses Baz who knows that **Some Like It Hot** is one of the most basic spells. 

“It’s a beginner level spell.” 

“Oh.” 

“Didn’t your parents teach your spells?” Simon shakes his head.

“They taught me **Clean as a Whistle** for after footie practice.” 

“I can teach you some spells.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah.” 

“That would be wonderful. My parents didn’t want to teach me because of my excessive amount of magic.” 

“I’m sure I can handle it.” 

“Do you want a scone?” 

Simon’s sour cherry scones, dare he say it, are even better than Watford’s. 

-

“I like him, Pen.” 

“I told you. I would never lead you wrong.” 

“I would never say never.” 

“I told you I’m sorry, but you got a good fuck out of it.” 

“Penny.” Baz whines. 

“What?” 

“He was straight. He said ‘no homo’ afterwards.” 

“How many times do I have to say I’m sorry?”

“You will never be forgiven.” 

“Alright, but after you and Simon get married, I’m off the hook.” 

“Do you really think we’ll make it there?” 

“I could check.” 

“Not that stupid soulmate spell. It doesn’t work.” 

“It totally does.” Baz rolls his eyes. “But in all honestly, you two are adorable together and if you don’t stay together, I’ll be sad.” 

“We’ve gone on three dates, that’s nothing.” 

“You are just saying that because you like him and you’re scared because you feel emotions.”

“I-” Baz starts, wanting to argue, but it does sound like him. 

“You made out with him and slept at his place. You like him.” 

-

“I’ve never heard you talk so much.” 

“I’m sorry. I just like him.” 

“No.” Micah says, sarcastically.

“I want to ask him to be my boyfriend. Do you think it’s too early?”

“You’re the one training to be a psychiatrist. You tell me.” 

“Fuck off. I just want some brotherly advice.” 

“Well by the amount you talk about him and my intel from Penny, you are both whipped for one another. I would say go for it.” 

“Thank you for getting us together.” Simon says genuinely.

“Do you like him more than Agatha?” 

“Differently. I think I like blokes more than girls anyway, but Baz is such a better fit for me.” Simon didn’t have to tell Micah twice. Micah was never really that fond of Agatha. He liked Baz more even if he can be a rich prick sometimes. 

-

S: _is pumpkin picking a thing here?_

B: _wot?_

S: _pumpkin picking?_

B: _no._

S: _shame. apple picking?_

B: _not really._

S: _what do you do to celebrate autumn?_

B: _go to halloween parties and get fucked._

S: _fun_

B: _you can’t be an english student if you don’t binge drink at parties. someone must be throwing a party._

S: _i’ll see. Would you go with me?_

B: _you’ll need a chaperone won’t you?_

_-_

Simon shows up at Baz’s apartment, decked out in full Harry Potter costume complete with his real wand. Simon is letting his magic out tonight, not bothering to hold it in just to go to a party. Baz opens the door. 

“YES! YOU DID IT!” Simon kept trying to peer pressure Baz to be Snape for Halloween; his long hair, crooked nose, and dark aesthetic really sold the whole look. 

“Once Penny heard, there was no way she would let me do anything else.” 

“You boys look so cute. Baz, let Simon in. Let me get a picture.” Penny, like the proud mum we is, takes many pictures of the Harry Potter themed duo. “Have fun, but please be safe.” 

Simon and Baz start the journey to Simon’s classmate’s party. “You can drink however much you want. The alcohol doesn’t really affect me, so I’ll take care of you. The English really do party hard, especially students. If anyone offers you MDMA or a spliff, don’t take it, yeah? I don’t mean to baby you, sorry.” 

“I like that you care. I don’t know how much I’ll drink. I don’t really like drinking, it messes with my control on my magic. I’m already reckless.” 

“I like your costume. Those glasses look good on you.” 

“Why thank you, Professor.” 

“Ew, stop it. Why didn’t we at do Remus and Sirius?” 

Let’s just say Simon and Baz get very, very drunk that night. 

-

Penelope had the ingenious idea to have a thanksgiving for Simon as it would be the first one away from his family. She had neglected to tell him that Micah was coming to England to surprise him. Simon does most of the cooking even though Penelope told him a million times that she wanted to do this for him. He spends the whole day in Penelope and Baz’s flat, cooking away. Baz tries to help him when he gets home from work, but sends him away to help decorate. 

By the time dinner is ready, there is a knock at the door. Simon sees Penelope go to the door. 

“Hey.” Penelope says.

“Penny, who is it?” Simon asks. 

“Hey, little bro.” Simon looks over to see Micah. Simon’s face lights up. 

“I didn’t know you were coming!” 

“I was told there would be sour cherry scones.” 

The four friends sit down for dinner. Everything Simon made is delicious. They all eat way too much food, especially Simon. Baz laughs as he watches his boyfriend stuff his mouth. 

“What is everyone thankful for?” Penelope asks. Micah groans. 

“Micah hates doing this.” Simon says. “I’m thankful for Baz.” Now it’s time for Penelope to groan. Baz kisses Simon’s cheek. 

“We should of never gotten you two together.” Micah says. “I’m thankful for… Simon’s sour cherry scones.” 

“I’m thankful for good friends.” Baz says, holding up his wine glass, and taking a sip. 

“I’m thankful for Micah.” Micah puts his arm around Penelope. 

Simon is about to leave when he overhears a conversation. 

“I just don’t think I can do long distance anymore.” Micah says. 

“I thought we were doing well.” 

“Pen, c’mon off it.” 

“Come live here. You could be close to Simon and we can start a life.” 

“Simon came here to get away from us.” 

“That isn’t true. Baz tells me he calls you everyday.” 

“You don’t understand.” 

“Then make me understand.” 

“You don’t know his past, our family… what we went through with him. He came here to get away from it all. He doesn’t say it because he is thankful to have a family, but it’s underneath all that.” 

“So I’ll come to America.” 

“You rather die than come to America.” 

“I would do it. Did you come here just to break up with me?” Micah doesn’t look Penelope in the eyes. “You did, didn’t you. You prick. You wanker.” Penelope was being loud. Baz has never heard her raise her voice. 

“Pen, calm down.” 

“No! I was expecting to have a nice romantic time with you. You don’t fly across the world under false pretenses to break up with someone.” 

“There were no false pretenses.” 

“You said you were excited to see me.” 

“When?” 

“Before you left.” Penelope sighs. “Just get the fuck out.” 

“I don’t have a hotel.” 

“Should of thought of that, wanker. Stay with Simon. He has a couch.” 

“I don’t want to intrude.” 

“He hasn’t left yet, better ask or you’ll be sleeping on the grubby streets of London.” 

“Simon! Where are you?” 

“By the door.” Micah walks over to Simon. 

“Can I stay the night with you?” Simon sighs. 

“Sure. Bye Penny, bye Baz.” 

-

“Penelope’s very upset with your brother.” Baz says over the phone the next morning. Micah has gone and Simon’s emotionally exhausted. 

“I know.” 

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to see you. I need to be here for Penny.” 

“Yeah, I get it. Is this going to get in the way of our relationship?” 

“No, but Penny needs me right now and since I knew her first, I need to be on her side.” 

“So, I’m automatically against Penny because Micah’s my brother. You know I don’t support what he did, right? I basically told him off.” 

“I just figured you would be on his side.” 

“But he did wrong.” 

“Trust me, I get that, Si.” 

“I just wish you wouldn’t assume.” 

“Are we having a fight right now?” Baz asks. 

“Sorry. I don’t want to fight.” 

“I’ll call you later. We’ll make plans soon, yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

-

“Are you going home for Christmas?” Baz asks. They are lying on Simon’s bed. Simon’s head is on Baz’s chest. Baz is playing with his hair. Simon shrugs. 

“I miss my mom and dad, but I’m still not over what Micah did.” 

“Well, if you decide to stay, you are welcome to come home with me.” 

“Really?” 

“You’ll have to deal with my little sisters and-“ 

“I love children.” 

“-you’ll be the first boy I’ve brought home, so it might be tough with my father, but I think you can manage.” 

“What about your mom?” 

“Oh, she’ll love you. Don’t have to worry about her. My siblings will all have different opinions of you. Mordelia is the one you have to win over. Otherwise, we might have to break up.”

“How old is she?” 

“12. She has very strong opinions about everyone.” 

“What about your other siblings?”

“They are harmless.” 

“I would love to come for Christmas.” Simon says. 

“I hoped you would say that.” Baz says, kissing the top of Simon’s head.

“I can’t wait.” 

“I was thinking we could work on your magic.” 

“You were serious about that.” 

“Did you think I was joking?” 

“No, I just thought you would’ve forgotten.” 

“A Pitch never forgets.” 

-

It’s a cold night when Baz and Simon pull up to Pitch Manor. Even in the darkness, you can see the classy overdecorated sight of Pitch Manor two days before Christmas. The lights in the front of the manor light up the path as they drag their suitcases across the gravel to the entrance of the home. Baz reaches into his pocket to retrieve his key, unlocking the door. 

“Everyone must be asleep. I’ll show you to our room.” 

“Our room?”

“Simon, this house is full of ghosts, I’m not letting you sleep in a room alone.” Simon laughs quietly, following Baz through the dark house. It looks like somewhere a vampire would live, but Simon doesn’t voice this. 

After two flights up a winding and never-ending staircase, they reach Baz’s room. Only the moonlight peeking in from underneath the heavy curtains lights the room. Baz turns on the light. Baz grabs Simon’s suitcase from him after putting his own suitcase at a far end of the room. 

“We’ll unpack tomorrow. You’ll wear something of mine to bed tonight.” 

Baz goes to his closet, picking out a surprisingly causal pair of pajamas; it consists of a ratty Watford football shirt and a pair of flannel pajama pants. He gives it to Simon. He then grabs another pair of similarly casual pajamas. Baz starts striping and then redressing for bed. Simon stares, either too tired or too entranced by the look of Baz’s body to start dressing for bed. 

“Get out of those clothes. I want to sleep. I’m going to the bathroom. Don’t bother trying to find your toothbrush, I have an extra.” Baz exits, leaving Simon to get changed. He does, leaving his dirty clothes on the floor, unsure of where to put them. The room feels uneasy without Baz, leaving Simon wary and apprehensive. Did Baz say there are ghosts? 

_“ooo. I’m a spooky ghost. ooo.”_ Simon jumps. There is a high-pitched girly laugh. “Boo!” Mordelia jumps out from behind the couch. Simon lets out a small scream, then a huff as he turns around to find the small girl. “Haha! I got you. I’m Mordelia Grimm.” She says, sticking out her hand. 

“Simon Snow. You are a very convincing ghost.” 

“I really had you, didn’t I?” 

“You really did.” 

“Haha. I knew it.” 

“Mordelia, stop scaring my boyfriend.” Baz says, entering the room. 

“I wasn’t _scaring_ him. We just had a little fun. Right, Simon?” 

“Yes. Just a little fun is all, lighten up Pitch.” 

“You should be in bed, missy.” 

“I wanted to greet our guest.” She says, sending Baz a wicked smile. 

“Well, now you have. Be a darling and show him the loo, then go to bed.” 

“I would love to. C’mon Simon.” She says, holding out her hand. Simon grabs it and she whisks him away to the bathroom. 

When Simon comes back to Baz’s room, Baz is already in bed, scrolling on his phone. “Glad to see Mordelia didn’t kidnap you.” 

“No, but I did get lost.” 

“Happens to all our guests. Now come.” 

“Bossy tonight, aren’t you?” 

“You didn’t drive here. I’m tired. Now come.” Baz says as Simon gets into bed next to him. 

“I think your sister likes me.” Simon says. 

“Good. I don’t want to break up with you. Where’s your wand?” 

“Bag, why?”

“I wanted to teach you a spell to turn off the lights.” 

“Oh. I could go get it.” Baz grabs Simon and pulls him into his chest.

“Nope, you aren’t moving.” 

“Really?” 

“Nope.” 

“Good because I don’t want to.” Simon says, pulling Baz into a quick kiss before closing his eyes. Baz says something and all the lights go out. 

“Goodnight, Simon. I love you.” Baz says, not really meaning to say it, but not angry about it. 

“You what?”

“Love you. I love you.” 

“Oh. I love you too.” 

“You do?” 

“Very much.” Simon says, really wishing he had more energy to kiss Baz, but he is just so tired. “Goodnight, Baz.” 

It takes a long time for Simon and Baz to get out of bed in the morning. They both enjoy the winter sun streaming onto their faces. Simon has a strong hold on Baz. It’s all too warm. It’s all too domestic. Baz and Simon unpack their bags and get dressed before going to meet Baz’s family for breakfast. 

The family has already gathered in the dining room when they enter. Simon’s eyes go wide when his eyes land upon the amount food on the table. Baz’s parents stand up from the table. 

“Hello! I’m Simon Snow.” Simon says, reaching out his hand. “Thank you for inviting me into your lovely home.” 

“Simon Snow?” Malcolm asks. 

“Yes. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

“Daphine, it’s Simon Snow.” Simon looks at Baz. Baz is hiding his confusion well. 

“Simon, do you know what is happening?” 

“No.” Simon says even though he has a small suspicion that he might. His hand still hasn’t been shaken. He puts it down. 

“Tyrannus, how could you not tell us about who your boyfriend is?” 

“Maybe because I don’t know who my boyfriend is supposed to me.” Baz is now looking at Simon as if he has been lying about his identity. This is what Simon’s been trying to avoid since he was eleven. “Simon…”

“I-“ Simon starts. 

“He’s the chosen one.” Daphine says. 

“What?” Baz asks, letting his confusion show. Simon runs his hand through his hair. “Would you care to explain, dear boyfriend?” 

“I-I… Can we talk about this in private?” 

“No, I want to know.” Baz says. 

“It’s breakfast time.” Malcolm says. Simon becomes more agitated. His magic starts to become less controlled. Baz looks between Simon and his father. Simon eyes the breakfast table, almost pleading to Baz to let him eat. Baz huffs and makes his way to the table. 

“You are telling me everything after we eat.” Simon smiles, sitting down and starting to pile food onto his plate. 

After breakfast, Baz drags Simon back to his room, closing the door behind them and casting a soundproofing spell. 

“Spill,” Baz says, sitting on the couch. Simon sits gingerly next to him. 

“I’ve never told anyone this,” Simon starts. “When I was eleven, I got an email from this guy named Davy who said his title was the Mage. He explained to me that I was the Chosen One and more magic than any other mage. I’m meant to save the World of Mages or something. He explained to me that he was my birth father and that he was always planning to come back to me, but I got adopted before he could. He told me to come to Watford to learn to control my magic and train.”

“But I was happy, so I told him no, and proceeded to keep this information to myself. I was incredibly freaked out by this information, who wouldn’t be. I tried not to think about it, but he kept emailing before the start of each school year, thinking I would transfer. Then Micah gets an email that Watford wanted him to go. I always thought it was a ploy to get me to come. He decided to do it because he wanted to. My whole family nagged me and tried to get me to tag along. But I was happy. I had a girlfriend and was doing well in school. Why would I uproot myself? I’ve been in hiding ever since.” 

“Then why did you come here to study?” Baz asks. 

“The program was really good and I wanted to see the life I could’ve had, I guess. I haven’t gotten in contact with the Mage. Do you think I should?” 

“He is a terrible, terrible man. Don’t bother.” 

“What did he do?” 

“Killed my mother, subsequently turning me into a vampire.” 

“Oh.” 

“Don’t involve yourself with him unless you want to get hurt.” Simon grabs Baz’s hand. “Please don’t get hurt.” 

“I won’t.” 

“Thank you for telling me about that.” 

“It feels good to not have that on my chest anymore.”

-

The boys enjoy their Christmas holiday. It is all merry and wonderful until there is a knock on the door on Christmas day. Malcolm goes to answer it, pausing the game the family was playing. It was monopoly and they were no where near done. Mordelia takes some money from Malcolm, the banker, while he getting the door. No one stops her. 

When Malcolm returns, there is a man standing next to him. The man’s eyes land on Simon and he smiles. 

“Simon Snow, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I’m the Mage.” Simon looks to Baz who is sitting across from him. 

“I told you that in confidence,” Simon says to Baz.

“This is not of my doing.” Baz stares at his father. 

“It had to be done. There has been a search in the coven for Simon Snow for years. I couldn’t let him get away.” Malcolm says. 

Simon stands up. He was nothing if not friendly and outstretches his hand for the Mage to shake. Simon takes a closer look at the man before him. _His biological father._ They look quite similar, Simon thinks. The Mage shakes his hand. 

“We better be off. We have a lot to catch up. Eight years of magic lessons and training. You’ll be able to fight in no time.” 

“Off where? I’m not going anywhere.” 

“To my home,” The Mage says, not disclosing the location. 

“I have school soon.” 

“You’ll have to quit.” 

“I’m training to become a psychologist. I return to America in June.” 

“You’ll be staying here.” Simon is running out of excuses.  
“I won’t let you take him,” Baz says, coming to Simon’s side. 

“Tyrannus…” His father says, sternly. 

“Oh cute, fighting for Simon’s honor. You are no match for me, boyo. C’mon Simon, I don’t want to use violence.” 

“No.” Simon says. “I don’t want to train and fight. I don’t want to kill. I want to help people.” 

“And you will be, if you come with me.” 

“I want to finish my schooling.” 

“You need to control your magic.” 

“I know how to control my magic,” Simon says. “ **Please just leave me alone.** ” There is magic put into that statement that Simon did not want to expel, but it has the Mage turning away and leaving. Simon takes a deep breath. 

“I can’t believe you would do this, Father. I know you don’t like me being gay, but this is a whole new level. C’mon Simon, we are packing up and leaving.” Simon follows Baz like a lost puppy up the stairs.

Once they are in Baz’s room, Simon brings Baz into a hug. “I don’t know what to do. I can’t stay in England, can I?” 

“I’ll keep you safe.” 

“You promise?”

“ **Cross my heart and hope to die,** ” Baz casts.


End file.
